fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Pretty Cure!
Super Smash Pretty Cure! (スーパースマッシュプリキュア！''Sūpā Sumasshu Purikyua!) is one of FairySina's Pretty Cure seasons and the fourth of the third generation. It will replace Super Cutie Honey Pretty Cure! in its initial timeslot. This season is about a number of Cures who are based on the Super Smash Bros. series. Plot *Super Smash Pretty Cure Episodes'' Characters Cures - Melee Cures= *'Momojo Momoka' (桃城ももか Momojō Momoka) / Cure Peach (キュアピーチ Kyua Pīchi): Momoka is a kind girl who people rumor is a princess. She is very good at baking; in fact, her family owns a bakery. Momoka has a short temper, but knows this and tries her best not to be mean to others. She is especially good friends with Hime and Akane. Her Cure ego is Cure Peach and her theme color is pink. (created by DaisyandMangaForever) *'Chiryoku Hime' (知力ひめ Chiryoku Hime) / Cure Zelda (キュアゼルダ Kyua Zerudā) / Cure Sheik (キュアシーク Kyua Shīku): Hime is a friendly and lovely young girl, whose family is wealthy. She is the student council vice president and a member of the school Archery team. Her alter ego is Cure Zelda and her theme color is purple. She also has a second alter ego, which is Cure Sheik. Cure Sheik's theme color is blue. *'Lombardi Hoshi' (ランバルディほし Ranbarudi Hoshi) / Cure Falco (キュアファルコ Kyua Faruko) *'Sukoshi Mariko' (少しまりこ Sukoshi Mariko) / Cure Pichu (キュアピチュー Kyua Pichū) *'Kessho Sakura' (決勝さくら Kesshō Sakura) / Cure Mewtwo (キュアミュウツー Kyua Myūtsū) *'Keishi Kayin' (兄姉ケイン Keishi Kein) / Cure Climber (キュアクライマー Kyua Kuraimā) *'Otokoken Yoshiko' (男剣よしこ Otokoken Yoshiko) / Cure Marth (キュアマルス Kyua Marusu) *'Otokoken Aino' (男剣アイノ Otokoken Aino) / Cure Roy (キュアロイ Kyua Roi) *'Ryōmiru Rana' (猟見るラナ Ryōmiru Rana) / Cure Game&Watch (キュアゲーム＆ウォッチ Kyua Gēmu & Uocchi) - Brawl Cures= *'Kogane Oria' (黄金オリア Kogane Oria) / Cure Wario (キュアワリオ Kyua Wario) *'Akafuta Hinata' (赤蓋ひなた Akafuta Hinata) / Cure Diddy (キュアディディー Kyua Didī) *'Kishi Hotaru' (騎士ほたる Kishi Hotaru) / Cure Meta (キュアメタ Kyua Meta) *'Daio Kohaku' (大王こはく Daiō Kohaku) / Cure Dedede (キュアデデデ Kyua Dedede) *'O'Donnell Ylva' (イルバオドネル Iruba Odoneru) / Cure Wolf (キュアウルフ Kyua Urufu) *'Yotsukai Aka' (用使いあか Yōtsukai Aka) / Cure Trainer (キュアトレーナー Kyua Torēnā) *'Hatsuden Aoi' (発電あおい Hatsuden Aoi) / Cure Lucario (キュアルカリオ Kyua Rukario) *'Tsuyoko Addy' (勁子アディー Tsuyoko Adī) / Cure Lucas (キュアリュカ Kyua Ryuka) *'Hishirushi Aida' (火印アイーダ Hishirushi Aīda) / Cure Ike (キュアアイク Kyua Aiku) *'Tenshiyumi Kokoro' (天使弓こころ Tenshiyumi Kokoro ) / Cure Pit (キュアピット Kyua Pitto) *'Kankaku Mei' (間隔めい Kankaku Mei) / Cure Olimar (キュアオリマー Kyua Orimā) *'Ayumi' (あゆみ Ayumi) / Cure R.O.B. (キュアロボット Kyua Robotto): Ayumi (built as electric teenage girl 001, E.T.G. One) is a robotic teenager built by the villains of this season. She was always alone and afraid of real humans. After she met Akane, Yuuna, Hina and Bella, she changed and become much braver. Her alter ego is Cure R.O.B. and her theme colors are white and red. *'Harinezumi Neko' (針鼠ねこ Harinezumi Neko) / Cure Sonic (キュアソニック Kyua Sonikku) *'Kenjitsu Masuyo' (堅実ますよ Kenjitsu Masuyo) / Cure Snake (キュアスネーク Kyua Sunēku) - 3D&U Cures= *'Hossau Mika' (発作うみか Hossau Mika) / Cure Wii Fit (キュアWiiフィット Kyua U~ī fitto) *'Iwao Minato' (岩男みなと Iwao Minato) / Cure Mega (キュアメガ Kyua Mega) *'Sonmin Mio' (村民みお Sonmin Mio) / Cure Villager (キュアむらびと Kyua Murabito): Mio is a confident girl who isn't afraid to speak the truth. She loves collecting things, and has many different collections. She is talented at writing, and loves to write letters. Her Cure ego is Cure Villager and her theme colors are red and green. (created by DaisyandMangaForever) *'Seiki Kimiko' (星姫きみこ Seiki Kimiko) / Cure Rosalina (キュアローザリーナ Kyua Rōzarīna): Kimiko is a wise, kind, thoughtful, and mother-like person, who cares much about other people. Kimiko is often described as feeling lonely. Her alter ego is Cure Rosalina and her theme color is light blue. *'Daisho Naomi' (大小なおみ Daishō Naomi) / Cure Mac (キュアマック Kyua Makku) *'Aojuu Rio' (青獣りお Aojū Rio) / Cure Greninja (キュアゲッコウガ Kyua Gekkouga) *'Bokuji Emi' (僕字えみ Bokuji Emi) / Cure Mii (キュアMii Kyua Mī) / Mi Brawler (Miiブロウラー Mī Burourā) / Mii Gunner (Miiガンナー Mī Gan'nā) / Mii Swordfighter (Miiソードファイター Mī Sōdofaitā) *'Kōjin Angel' (光神エンゼル Kōjin Enzeru) / Cure Palutena (キュアパルテナ Kyua Parutena) *'Kien Clara' (黄円クララ Kien Kurara) / Cure Pac-Man (キュアパックマン Kyua Pakku Man) }} Mascots *'Lakitu' (ジュゲム Jugemu) *'Luma' (チコ Chiko) *'Poochy' (ポチ Pochi) *'Knuckle Joe' (ナックルジョー Nakkurujō) *'Twilight Princess' (トワイライトプリンセス Towairaito Purinsesu), known as Midna (ミドナ Midona): (Voiced by Akiko Kōmoto) *'Advance' (アドバンス Adobansu) - The main mascot of all Cures of this season. Subspace Army *'Akuyaku Chiyo' (悪役ちよ Akuyaku Chiyo) / Cure Koopa (キュアクッパ Kyua Kuppa) *'Warushi Kei' (悪史敬 Warushi Kei) / Cure Ganon (キュアガノン Kyua Ganon) *'Tabuu' (タブー Tabuu) *'Ancient Minister (エインシャント卿 ''Einshanto Kyō) Minor Characters Locations *'Kodaishima' (古代島 Kodaishima) Items *'Smash Pearl' (スマッシュパール Sumasshu Pāru) - little items the Cures have to put in their CureMote. *'CureMote' (キュアモート Kyuamōto) - transformation item, the girls transform by saying Pretty Cure Smash Mode On!. *'Dream Star' (ドリームスター Dorīmu Sutā) - item owned by Cure Kirby. Used for Warping. Trivia *FairySina stated that she will never make an All Star Movie with this season: "They are just too many Cures, they could be a All Star Movie alone!" *This is the second time that a Cure has the name Cure Peach. Gallery - Melee Cures= - Brawl Cures= - 3D&U Cures= - Backgrounds= }} References Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Fan Series Category:More Fan Series Category:Super Smash Pretty Cure Category:FairySina's 3rd Generation Category:Series based on Games